


化妆间

by 逆天改命 (nitiangaiming)



Category: ninepencent, npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitiangaiming/pseuds/%E9%80%86%E5%A4%A9%E6%94%B9%E5%91%BD
Summary: 化妆间play+镜面play
Relationships: 蔡徐坤/朱正廷
Kudos: 10





	化妆间

是艺人就少有没在化妆间里做过爱的，年轻人更是。

毕竟平时去哪都不方便，狗仔粉丝跟车如影遁形，总想在没有隐私的娱乐圈里搞出一点名堂。

恋爱的人只好忙里偷闲，带着润滑剂趁某天还算得空做上一次。

朱正廷被按在了化妆台上，冰冷的镜面磨过后背，相对而来的却是胸前过于灼热的唇舌，年轻欲望太强，动心太满，定不自觉在情绪激动下眼红。

衬衣被撩起来，在温柔的劝哄下朱正廷听话的咬住了布料，口水沾湿了棉絮，身体在空气中微微发颤的挺立着。朱正廷的乳头是粉红色的，健康又美丽，叫人忍不住就多欺负一点。

蔡徐坤就是最知这处滋味的人，常常能将红缨逗弄到充血，捏在手心好好把玩。于是唇舌和手指一并用上，叼住左乳用牙齿和舌头轻轻戏弄，另一只手覆上右乳磨蹭，指腹绕着乳晕打转，色情又淫靡。

低哑又舒爽的低呜因为无法张嘴而显得可怜，叼着衣服的朱正廷眼中含了泪，说不上是难过还是太爽，眼角都红了一片。

蔡徐坤忽然就觉得自己有些急躁过头，乖乖退后一些松了手上的压制，将朱正廷整个上衣扒下甩在地上，再去吻他。

朱正廷身体其实并不单薄，尽管看起来瘦削不像有肉的样子，摸起来却哪处都显得匀称。距离初次做爱早就有了一年多，最是熟悉彼此身体哪里敏感哪里经不起一点撩拨。

于是蔡徐坤就冲朱正廷笑了笑，然后不待他还有什么反应，就解开腰带将长裤也扒了下来。

对外朱正廷说自己身高一八三，其实后来他还有长几厘米，但蔡徐坤一直停在了原地。好在这点差距平常看不出来，放在情事里倒能试上更多体位。朱正廷长手长脚，又练过好多年的舞，腿轻易搭上蔡徐坤的肩膀，就露出了最私密的部位。

他们之前也不是没有这么玩过，在床上做时朱正廷整个的肩背腰都陷在柔软的床铺间，屁股悬空，以至于那处也不上不下，最有羞耻感。

而这次性器却被人含进了嘴里，半勃的东西藏在内裤里被蔡徐坤舔湿，隔着一层不厚的布料带来的感觉更是明显，一瞬间羞耻心似乎将他整个人都给击溃了，都不用蔡徐坤多做什么，被调教的敏感的身子已经自发的反应过来。

性器勃起，后穴瘙痒，像盼望有什么东西直接冲撞进来。一瞬间的感觉当真称得上食髓知味，情欲带着最真切的渴求从心底攀升，像有千万只虫子爬过，带来惊恐的感觉，又藏着磨人的快意。

已经没有布料堵住的嘴发出呻吟，全然忘记化妆间还是私密的地方，就算不用那么担心被发现也不能忘形。而蔡徐坤就是故意不提醒他，他用自己的经验取悦同样属于男人的性器，同样的器官太容易明白敏感点在哪里，又要如何才能最舒服。

后来他就把内裤也给咬了下来，情色舔过嘴唇的那幕正巧落入朱正廷眼底，朱正廷没给忍住，将今天的第一次送了出来，白浊有的落在地上有的沾在了蔡徐坤的脸上。

一片春意。

蔡徐坤压着声音哄他，“宝贝乖，尝一下自己的味道。”

于是和猫咪似的，朱正廷努力支撑着自己的上半身，屁股翘起来抵在了镜面上，蔡徐坤略微低下头，他就伸出舌头乖乖舔掉了蔡徐坤脸上的白浊。

蔡徐坤此时哪里还忍得住。长时间的禁欲和分别让感情在浓烈的时候简直就是灼人模样，就算他是圣人也抵不住爱人欢喜，只想更深层次的去发掘朱正廷身上的美。

他一开始就觉得朱正廷身上有种说不上来的美感，不像玻璃瓷器一样易碎，是有形之物，是朱正廷自身，是他自小被培养出来的风骨。好多人都喜欢朱正廷，被他引诱，要知无人不喜美丽之物。

他从口袋里拿出润滑剂，挤出一大片落在了朱正廷股间，修长手指顺着冰冷的润滑挤进去一个指节，又恶劣的在内壁不断搜刮，修剪平整的手指一寸一寸摸过穴内褶皱，轻而易举找到最让朱正廷受不住的地方。

他的敏感点很浅，一般只用手指就可以摸到，而又实在敏感过分，一点就可以叫朱正廷软了腰，变得柔软。

三指扩张带出一点软肉，手指又模仿抽插撞进去，故意放慢让朱正廷全然把意识放在情事上，没一会就让朱正廷放软了声音求饶。

断断续续的恳求压低声调更增魅意，蔡徐坤也觉得下半身胀痛，便调整的将朱正廷从梳妆台上抱下来。长腿盘住了他的腰，双手死死合在一起搭在蔡徐坤的背上，蔡徐坤好笑的拍了拍他的小屁股，说：“放松一点。”

这才坐在椅子上解开了自己的裤链，又拉下内裤，露出已经勃起的东西。

和朱正廷一丝不挂的身体对比，蔡徐坤此等模样还真不像是做爱。朱正廷涨红了脸，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀慢慢坐下，蔡徐坤任他掌握主动，仅用唇舌予他温存安抚。

朱正廷出了一身的汗，感觉到龟头慢慢破开那处不该承受的地方。灼热的男性性器让他恐慌又渴求，肉穴却早就习惯蔡徐坤的尺寸，熟练的收缩试图引诱起来。

蔡徐坤面不改色的盯着朱正廷，看他在欲望里露出漂亮的模样，几分钟后才长叹一声，不再给朱正廷有自我的机会，就这么按着怀中人的肩膀，叫他坐了下去。

充分的扩张足够小穴吞进那巨大的性器，但这个体位太深，下去的又突然，朱正廷简直觉得自己要被顶坏了。性器颤巍巍的吐出淫液，贴在蔡徐坤的衣物上，布料的摩擦刺激更大，而蔡徐坤更坏心思，他将身下坐着的椅子一个转向，竟对上了化妆间的镜子。

镜面将他们现在结合的地方照出来，红润的股间狰狞的性器在凶狠的冲撞，他脸上也全是不正常的红晕，张着嘴讲不出话，只剩喉咙里的低低呜声，从胸口到肚脐都有大大小小的红肿，腰侧更是带着齿印。

旁人若是进来，哪里还会认得出眼前人是台上光鲜亮眼的大明星？这分明是已经被操熟的人，浑身上下都带着引诱旁人堕入深渊的美丽。热情、妖娆、听话、乖顺，在床上愿意诚服。

蔡徐坤不由得一笑，又想起平日的朱正廷。台上自信、骄傲、对自己要求十足严格又美丽的朱正廷，也同样引诱人对他产生喜爱。

可真是天生媚骨，总让人忍不住占有。

蔡徐坤吻上朱正廷的眼睛，性器抵在朱正廷身体里，又找准了最让他受不住的地方。身上的人忍不住在快意下后仰，露出白皙的脖颈，蔡徐坤趁机咬上去，唇边带着笑。


End file.
